CinderFurrball
by Simon System
Summary: Cinderella Parody in classic Tiny Toon style. Will Furrball become free of his wicked stepfather and win the heart of Princess Fifi?


**CinderFurrball**

In Acme Acres the night has fallen, the streets are quiet, the shops are closing down, and the toons get comfortable in their beds. But for one toon in Acme Acres, night is not spent in a comfortable bed, but in a dark dank alley, this toon being the constantly unlucky Furrball.

As Furrball tries to get comfortable is his cardboard box, he is unaware of the two rabbits standing outside his alley.

Buster: Hi ya toonsters, I'm Buster Bunny.

Babs: And I'm Babs Bunny.

Both: No relation.

Buster: For toons everywhere, night is a time to relax and dream.

In his mansion on the other side of town, Montana Max sleeps with a large smile on his face.

Buster: Some dream of even greater wealth.

In her convertible car/home Fifi La Fume also has a smile as she sleeps. She murmurs something incoherent.

Babs: Some dream of romance.

In her plain room, Mary Melody also has a look of contentment.

Buster: And some dream of a little bit more time on camera.

In his cardboard box, Furrball finally begins to nod off.

Buster: But what does Furrball dream of? Well maybe you'll get a chance to see tonight.

-

_Once upon a time lived a cat named Furrball, actually his full name was CinderFurrball, but to save time we'll just stick with Furrball. _

_After the death of Furrball's father, his mother got married to a total yutz named Yosemite Sam._

"Hey you rackin' frackin' narratin' varmint!" Sam shouted.

_Anyway, the yutz had two sons from two previous marriages, meaning Furrball would get two stepbrothers._

"I always wanted siblings." Furrball said with a smile. "And since this is a dream, I can finally talk!"

_Right…Anyway he had two wicked stepbrothers: Montana Max and Roderick Rat._

"All right, I'm going to pound that flea bitten stray 24/7" Max said with a devious chuckle.

"Me to, I never could tolerate the underprivileged." Roderick added with an equally unkind laugh.

Furrball gulped.

_After Furrball's mother passed away, the yutz and his two sons treated poor Furrball like dirt. He forced to do chores and wear nothing but rags. _

"Actually this is still an upgrade from my normal living environment." Furrball said joyfully as he scrubbed the floors. Three mice in tiny clothes walked up to Furrball.

"Can we help you Furrballrelly?" One of the mice asked. Furrball nodded and grabbed the mice.

"Sure, clean out my intestines." He said before devouring the mice. "I love this story."

_Ewww…_ _anyway, the king of Acme Acres Pepe La Pew was hoping his daughter Princess Fifi would marry soon. _

"Can you blame moi? I would like a little more alone time with ma Cherie." Pepe said putting a hand on his queen Penelope Pussycat.

_But Princess Fifi had a rather large problem; her skunk odor scared all the men of Acme Acres away. _

"But poppa, I do want a l'amour of my own, but zee boys, they run away from me. Zey are afraid of my affection, no?' Fifi explained to her father sadly.

"Fille, do not worry, I shall have a ball, and attendance will be mandatory for all young men, Then you can have you're pick to be your l'amour, okay pet?" Pepe offered to his daughter.

"We, papa!" Fifi said excitedly.

_And word of the mandatory attendance ball traveled quickly around Acme Acres. Young men all over were filled with terror at the chance they could be picked. _

_Yes Princess Fifi was beautiful, and yes all the young men wanted to be king, but her skunk odor was really quite overpowering._

"I don't care what she smells like!" Yosemite Sam yelled at his two sons. "One of ya'll is gonna marry her so we can live in the castle."

Max and Roderick looked at each other fearfully at the thought. "You know, Roderick is much better looking then I am, he should be the one to marry her." Max insisted desperately.

Roderick shook his head. "No Max is far better suited to be royalty, he should marry her!"

"No wait! Furrball, make Furrball marry her." Max said.

"Yes! Furrball is far better suited than either of us!" Roderick practically shouted.

Furrball who had been mopping near by was surprised by both of his step brother's insisting he marry the princess.. "Does this mean I get to go to the mandatory attendance ball?"

"You?!? No way, I don't care if it is mandatory attendance under penalty of death, you aint goin' you varmint!" Sam said.

_And so Sam dragged Max and Roderick to the ball kicking and screaming while he left Furrball at home to due chores, but oh how poor Furrball wished so desperately he could go. _

"No I don't, I don't really care." Furrball said.

_YES YOU DO! YOU DESPERATLY WANT TO GO! _

"Okay, fine, geesh."

_Good. But what Furrball didn't know was he was about to get his fondest wish. _

Suddenly in a flash of light, Shirley the Loon appeared in a fairy outfit, complete with wand. "Like hello Furrball, I'm like your Fairy Goosemother or some junk. Here to grant your hearts fondest wish."

Suddenly in a flash of light Hamton appeared, also in a fairy outfit. "Hello Furrball, I am your Fairy Hogfather here to-. Shirley why are you here dressed like a fairy?"

Shirley looked annoyed. "I'm like playing the fairy godmother in this, duh."

Hamton looked over a script. "No, I'm the fairy in this."

Suddenly in a flash of light Dizzy appear also in a fairy suit. "Me Fairy Dizzyfather!"

_Sorry folk, looks like a little mix up. Let's start the scene over. _

Of the fairies, only Shirley remained. "Like, glad those pretenders are gone or some junk. Now like I was saying, I'm like your Fairy Goosemother or some junk. Here to grant your hearts fondest wish, I'm gonna make sure you go to the ball in style." She waved her wand. "First a total pinstriped suit, a Colin Farrell style haircut and like a white stripe down your back."

Furrball looked himself over in a mirror and smiled. "Nice.

"I know, and so you travel in total style, you can have a stretch limo. But remember, at midnight all this cool stuff like totally vanishes." Shirley warned him. "Oh, and like you need this, a clear plastic nose clip, trust me, you really need this." She handed him the nose clip. "Now get going, and remember, midnight!"

_So Furrball was rushed over to the castle, where the ball was going quite poorly, all the young men tried to find hiding places hoping the princess would not choose them. _

"Le sigh." Fifi said wiping away her tears. "Oh Fifi, no one loves you."

_But suddenly a stretch limo pulled out in front of the castle._

Furrball's driver, Plucky, got out of the front and opened the door for Furrball. "Can you believe this is the only appearance I make in this story?"

Furrball exited the limo and tried to look dashing as he entered the castle. Fifi was instantly enamored with the new arrival, even more so when he walked right up to her and kissed her on her hand.

"Care to dance princess?" He asked, she meekly nodded a reply and the two took to the dance floor.

All the other young men let out a breath of relief, even Max and Roderick who had been hiding quite well despite their father's wishes. But neither realized who the boy they wrongly believed was a skunk really was.

King Pepe was overjoyed that finally someone seemed to have noticed how wonderful his daughter was. And the two dance for hours and began to truly fall in love.

_But time waits for no toon, and pretty soon the clock began to clang for midnight._

When Furrball heard the first ring his eyes went wide and he let go of Fifi. He sighed sadly, as he knew his happy moment in the sun was over. Fifi was shocked Furrball turned and ran away.

"L'amour! Please don't go!" She shouted to the running cat. As he ran, the stripe down his back fell off. Despite her cries, Furrball did not stop running until he had made it home.

As he ran by Sam, Max and Roderick something finally clicked. "That varmint aint a skunk, it's Furrball!" They quickly made their exits, with revenge on Sam's mind.

Fifi spotted the stripe on the ground; it was all her love had left behind. "So he wasn't a skunk? Well I do not care. Papa!" She shouted to Pepe who ran towards her. "I want every young man to try this stripe on so that I can find my missing l'amour!"

Pepe nodded. "Yes my sweet."

_So the search began. And back at Furrball's home. _

"You backstabbin' kitten varmint, you robbed Roderick or Max of their chance to marry the princess." Sam yelled at Furrball

"Thanks by the way." Roderick whispered to Furrball.

"I'm locking ya in the cellar for this varmint." And Sam did live up to his word.

A knock sounded at the front door, and there stood Calamity Coyote holding Furrball's missing stripe. "Hello, I am the King's royal messenger, and since this is a dream I can also talk, hurrah! Anyway, I'm here checking to see if this stripe fits on anyone here."

Sam smiled deviously, another opportunity presented itself. "Why yessir, it belongs to my son-"

"NO!!!" Max and Roderick screamed in unison. "WE WON'T MARRY A SKUNK; WE DON'T CARE IF SHE IS A PRINCESS." They broke down the cellar door and carried Furrball to the front. "This is him; he's the one you want."

Sam was furious. "Why you no good double crossin' varmints."

"Oh who cares, you aren't even our real father, this is only a dream sequence!"

Calamity put the stripe on Furrball's back. "Yep, it's a match. Congrats."

"Yessss!!!!" Furrball celebrated to himself, he pointed at Sam. "In your face you yutz!!! I'm gonna be king, I'm gonna be king!" He repeated out loud.

"Furrball?" Calamity said, but he didn't sound like Calamity anymore, he had a feminine voice. "Furrball, Furrball? Wake up Furrball!"

_Uh oh, this dream is over._

-

Furrball found himself pulled out of his wonderful dream and back in his alley. It was daylight again, and Furrball looked around to see who had the nerve to disturb his sleep.

There stood Fifi holding a picnic basket. "Furrball, you have slept late into the day, we? I wanted to see if you would join me on a picnic."

Furrball's bad mood quickly faded as he nodded and followed after her to the park. He'd never be a king, but life could still turn out way better than his dream if he tried.

Buster: There you have toonsters.

Babs: Dreams are great, but reality is what you make it.

-

Author's Note: Hope you liked it folks. Yes I know Pepe isn't Fifi's dad, that's just for the dream sequence. The mice that called Furrball Furrballrelly is a parody of the mice from the Cinderella movie.


End file.
